Princess Peach
Princess Peach is a female playable Nintendo princess from the Super Mario series and a Super Mario character in the Super Smash Bros. Bowl (series). She is one of the playable Nintendo princesses in the Super Smash Bros. Bowl (series), along with the other female characters. Princess Peach Toadstool is a character in the critically acclaimed Super Mario series. In the series, she usually portrays the princess in distress, and has been kidnapped by Bowser in almost every game. In the original game, she possessed a special power that would allow her to reverse the black magic of the Koopa clan, thus giving Bowser a reasonable answer to why he would kidnap the princess, as he was at the time using it to cast a spell on all of the Mushroom Kingdom's residents. Another reason could be, that the Koopa king got, like many others, a crush on the mushroom-princess, like he expressed in his diary. Mario and Luigi, the protagonists of the series, always seem to rescue the princess and save the Mushroom Kingdom when needed. Other characters also lend a helping hand, such as Yoshi, Toad, Wario and a cast of other characters in the Mario RPGs. She is the sole ruler of the powerful Mushroom Kingdom. While it doesn't seem like she has a father, her trusty longtime steward Toadsworth seems to act as some kind of father figure toward her, and is always keen on keeping her safe (though because of his age, he is not able to stop the forces of Bowser's army). (Her father has been mentioned in the first Nintendo Adventure Book Double Trouble) History .]]Princess Peach's first game appearance was in Super Mario Bros. for the NES, where she was kidnapped by Bowser and thrown into his fortress in World 8 (In that game she was known as Princess Toadstool). Mario would then go through all of the Mushroom Kingdom to go and save her. Once Mario or Luigi defeated Bowser at the end of the last castle, Peach thanked Mario. In this game, Peach seemed to have reddish hair, which was later changed in the North American version of Super Mario Bros. 2. In the Japanese game Super Mario Bros 2, known in America as Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, the same thing happened - she was kidnapped by Bowser once again. In the other game (later known as Super Mario USA in Japan), which was completely different, she was a playable character. In the game, she was able to float in the air for a few seconds. In Super Mario Bros. 3, Princess Peach would send letters and items to Mario and Luigi once the duo went on a quest to retrieve the stolen wands that Bowser took. Later on in the game, Bowser would then kidnap Peach, leaving the brothers to once again go save her. In Super Mario World, Princess Peach, Mario, and Luigi went on vacation to dinosaur land. Upon their arrival, Bowser kidnaps the princess, as well as the inhabitants of the island - The Yoshies. The brothers will then, once again, traverse through the land to save all of the Yoshies and the Princess. Princess Peach also appears in Super Mario Sunshine and is kidnapped by Bowser's son, Bowser Jr. Princess Peach also has her own platform game titled Super Princess Peach which gives her the starring role in which she has to save Mario, Luigi and Toad. Princess Peach also appears in Super Smash Bros. Melee and ''Brawl'' . She is a playable character and does play somewhat of a big role in the "Subspace Emissary" In Super Mario Galaxy, Bowser has kidnapped Peach, and is making a giant empire galaxy in the center of the universe. It is unknown why he kidnapped Peach, although it could have been for a valuable Luma she had. Peach will send Mario/Luigi letters, Mario's having 5 1-ups attached, and Luigi's having a massive 20 1-ups, although this number will drop to 5 if you receive 2 letters in one playtime. Princess Peach also appeared in the two subsequent Wii Mario (New Super Mario Bros. Wii and Super Mario Galaxy 2) games where she was once again kidnapped by Bowser. Miyamoto became a source of controversy when asked why Princess Peach wasn't playable in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, when he replied that they made the decision not to include her because of "dress physics", implying that it would have been too hard to program the the movements of the princess' dress in the game. Princess Peach has also appeared in many of the spin-off games in the Mario series. These would include the Mario Kart, Party and Sports installments where she is featured as a regular. Princess Peach has also appeared in the Super Smash Bros. series as well, starting from Super Smash Bros. Melee where she was a base character. For the Ben and Toad's Contest finale for script 1 (in 2009), Peach beat Jiroemon Kimura by 21 points. Peach had 1897 points, while Kimura only had 1876 points. In Wipeout Canada, Princess Peach thinks she never throws the pizza so far at Princess Daisy like on Diary of a Solving Damian Dermite. She lives in a house near Nicky Sapera. Her base population on Wipeout is 23,195, which is the census agglomeration population from Olesya Rulin (Pembroke, Ontario) in 2006. She is kidnapped by Princess Daisy on Wipeout Canada episode 2 and by the Wipeout Party judges Nicky Sapera, Evan Cundal and Allen Ford, all from Pembroke which is ranked #100 (last place) on the 100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada quiz on Sporcle. So Gilles Conly and Chris Case are confirmed in February 26, 2012. On September 12, 2013, she was confirmed to be a playable character off the Nintendo 3DS and the Wii U game Super Smash Bros. 3DS and Wii U. She was a helper of BATC for a bit of season 1. Characteristics Being the royal princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach is usually shown as a very kind person who cares for her people and the well being of others. She even shows pity to those who even try to cause trouble in her kingdom (most notably Bowser). Peach's favourite color is shown to be pink and she often wears pink clothing to prove it. She usually is seen in a pink dress however she does wear more athletic clothing in some of the Mario sports titles. Princess Peach is usually represented by her emblem in the games, which is usually her own crown. It is also rumored that Peach and Mario are in a secret love relationship, since Mario always rescues Peach. In Super Mario 64, Peach kissed Mario on the nose, and in Mario Tennis, it was the cheek Peach kissed. Abilities Throughout the series, Peach has been shown and said as a person with magical abilities. In the story of the game Super Mario Bros., she was said to have been the only one to break Bowser's spell over the Mushroom Kingdom (however she was kidnapped by him due to this). Starting from Super Mario Bros. 2, Peach had the unique ability to float short distances and often this is shown as by her graceful nature. Peach also had a variety of abilities from the game Super Princess Peach ''involving her emotions. Hearts are often used as a part of her moveset in games such as in the Smash Bros. series and Mario Kart items. Motorsports Princess Peach is one of the only Princesses in history to win a race in motorsport-level. Peach has been playing for Belgium from 1985 until their awful Euro 2004 qualifying campaign. Peach moved from Belgium to Serbia for the 2005 season. Peach played for Serbia from 2005 until Serbia's unsuccessful 2014 World Cup qualifying. She came back to Belgium in 2014 after their 2014 World Cup qualifying campaign; which turned out to be awesome. Fans of Peach believe that she can play top-level BATC in the 2016 Turkey Open, which is one of the tournaments to replace the 2016 Grand Prix of Boston. Peach won the 2016 Indy 500 with other Belgium players, for her first win since 2013. Image Gallery Sm3dl_peach.jpg|Peach as in Super Mario 3D Land Mparty6 peach.jpg|Peach as in Mario Party 318px-Peach.PNG|Peach from MP8 463px-FalsePeachBrawl.png|False Peach 280px-Peach Biker.jpg|Peach as in Mario Kart Wii 260px-Peach Modern Sports.jpg|Peach from MSS 161px-Peach nurse.png|Nurse Peach 184px-Peach Sunshine.jpg|Peach as in Super Mario Sunshine 260px-MASATLOG Peach art.png|Peach as in M&SATLOG 260px-Peach winter olympics.jpg|Peach as in M&SATOWG 225px-Peach charged.jpg|Peach as a striker 138px-Peach kimono.png|Japanese Peach 144px-Peach.png|Peach as in SSBB Golf Peach.jpg|Peach as a golfer PeachwithParasol.png Peach-glider-mk7leuml.png PeachBike.jpg Peach FS.png Simg peach.png SpecialPeachKart.jpg MP8 FruitPicker.jpg MTOPeach.jpg CharacterOverlayPeach.png SmashBrosMeleeFight.jpg Scrn superSmashBrosBrawl PeachTaunt.jpg Peach 070817b-l.jpg Peach 070817a-l.jpg BrawlTrophy020.png BrawlTrophy019.png PeachKartDS.jpg PeachSportMix.png Mario_Rugby_Trophy_-_Peach.png MPWii_U_Peach_icon.png MTUSPeach_Icon.png Mh33-princess-peach.jpg Princess-Peach-super-smash-bros--brawl-164650 400 329.jpg Mario-Kart-Wii-peach-and-daisy-9339683-1154-1072.jpg MP9 Select Peach.png Peach MSS.jpg PeachwithParasol.png Mario-super-sluggers-peach-artwork-big.jpg Peach smash 2 trophy (SSBM).jpg Super-princess-peach-20051226094112844 640w.jpg 405510-62088-princess-peach large.jpg PeachbomberonPearl.jpg PeachBomberMelee.jpg PeachBomberASBB2.jpg Peach 070817c-l.jpg PeachBomber.jpg PeachBomber ASBB.jpg Peach-toad-asbb.jpg Peach-toad-character-super-smash-bros-melee-big.jpg Peach Toad SSBM.png BrawlPeachBomber.png PeachRareVeggie.jpg Peach Turnip.png PeachParasol.jpg BrawlPeachParasol.jpg Parasol peach melee.jpg Quotes *"Mario you're my knight in shining armor"'' - Princess Peach from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars *"Jessica, you are late!" - Princess Peach in Allen Ford's arm wrestling *"Focus on Kelsi!" - Peach when Gabriella left *"Hmm... I don't see Kimura here on the April 1897, or here, and I guess Hanae Kimura is dead." (2013 Canadian Armwrestling Championships) *"June 12, 2013, that's not Toad. It's Yoshi and Birdo." Trivia *Peach debuted on September 13, 1985, and this coincides with her sapphire brooch. *Peach has appeared in more games than any other female character in video game history. *Allen Ford did not arm wrestle with Peach. *In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, she can throw her crown now, since it's one of her attacks. *She was confirmed September 12, 2013, three months after Yoshi's passing (he was still around). *She was the leading lady of the Mario series. *In Grooming Gary or Komputer Overload, she was replaced. *Peach is known by many as one of the best video game characters who appeared on Ben and Toad's Contest. Special Moves Reception Princess Peach has gained both praise and criticism. In 2009, 1up.com ranked Princess Peach as the tenth best political figure in video gaming. Oh My Karen In ASBB, Peach appears. Category:Contestants with Food Basics locations Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mario series Category:Mario characters Category:ASBB Category:Contestants Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Alberta Category:Wawa, Ontario Category:Contestants on May 15th Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Fired Contestants Category:Hired Contestants Category:Embrun, Ontario Category:Diary of a Wipeout Canada Category:Wipeout Canadians Category:Contestants eliminated in the Sweeper Category:Last place contestants Category:WIPEOUT Category:O Narnia Category:Backbone Category:ASAP Category:Contestants on the 100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada Category:Played By Others Category:Ontario Category:Mario's Friends Category:Living characters Category:Veterans Category:Super Smash Bros. characters Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Pamela's Enemies Category:Birdo's Enemies Category:Yoshi's Enemies Category:Toad's Enemies Category:Juan Pablo's Enemies Category:Toadette's Friends Category:Yoshi's Friends Category:Birdo's Friends Category:Toad's Friends Category:Froslass' Enemies